logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pizza Hut
1958–1974 Pizza Hut commenced operations in 1958. Its first logo was its former mascot, Pete, holding the words Pizza and Hut. 1974–1999 In 1968, Pizza Hut began using the now classic logo which features the famous 'red roof' icon which is still used, in a modified form, today. Also, the signature roof for new (and updated) restaurants at the time was changed from brown to red. 1999–present 1999–2010 In late 1999, Pizza Hut introduced a new logo similar to the previous one, but a different font for "Pizza Hut" was introduced and the "i" had a green dot put on it and a yellow underline beneath the wordmark. New and renovated restaurants since this logo no longer use the "Red Roof" design, instead use the new branding (later known as "WingStreet" since 2003) with larger square feet, larger seating capacity, modern interior features, pick-up window for carry-out orders, and free Wi-Fi. However, some renovated restaurants still retain the shape of the previous design, but newer exterior paneling and modernized interior features, and some un-renovated "Red Roof" restaurants only updated to this logo. As of 2010, this is currently being used as a secondary logo. This logo has been through several redesign. Pizza Hut Logo 2.jpg|Alternate version 2010 (prototype) This logo was only used at a series of prototype locations in Peoria, IL and Peoria Heights, IL only. This was a concept logo used during a proposed reformatting of the restaurant chain to being exclusively a carry-out chain. This logo was removed from the prototype locations in 2015 and replaced with the 2014 logo. Thehut.jpeg|Another variant of the prototype logo with just the red roof and the wordmark "The Hut" which was used during a proposed rebranding of the restaurant. 2010–2014 In February 2010, the red roof was given a glossy look, and the text was modified. This logo is still used at some locations. 2008–present This logo is used in some countries of South America and is also used in Hong Kong, Israel and Southeast Asia. It was introduced in 2008 and is still used. Pizza_Hut.png|Horizontal version used in storefronts and advertisements. February–November 2014 In February 2014, the yellow stripe at the bottom of the wordmark and the green dot on the "i" were dropped from the logo and the wordmark 1968 was moved down further from the symbol. This change was made possibly to make it look like the 1974 logo. Still used in some countries. Pizzahutmakeitgreat.png|A horizontal version of the logo, used on storefronts, with the current slogan. The slogan was brought back after originally used in the 1990's 2014–present In November 2014, Pizza Hut announced a major change to their menu and the look of their restaurants. They also announced a new logo and 1968 new box, both of which were launched on November 19. The logo consists of the February 2014 logo in white, on a stylish paintbrush stroke-like red circle. However, on boxes, the logo only has the white roof inside the red circle. PizzaHut_TheFlavorOfNow.jpg|Logo with the slogan "The Flavor of Now" PizzaHut2014.png|Alternate logo with the slogan "The Flavor of Now" pizza hut flavor of now type.png|The slogan "The Flavor of Now" Pizza Hut Box.jpg|Box design See also *Pasta Hut External links *Pizza Hut Category:Pizza Hut Category:Pizza Category:Restaurants Category:Kansas Category:Texas Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Yum! Brands Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:International Category:1958 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:Restaurant chains in Malaysia Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Fast food Category:Southgate Centre Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:Restaurant chains in Hong Kong Category:Restaurant chains in Israel Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Restaurant chains in Peru